


Love Me (Like You Do)

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Post Evolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A little post match fluff.Just because.





	Love Me (Like You Do)

It’s post show at Evolution when Trish catches her hand, causing Mickie to falter in her stride, hesitating to look back at her, her breath catching in her throat. The storyline is the same as always, she and Trish are on opposite sides. 

“I’m sorry...”

Trish’s voice is soft, almost pleading with Mickie to forgive her. Mickie smiles slightly, sighing even as she turns to look at Trish, properly look at her. She’s softer now, softer than she has ever been, kinder too. They have both changed. 

“It’s okay...”

Trish shakes her head, stepping closer, her touch soft on Mickie’s cheek. 

“No, no... it’s not...”

She waits, watches the cameras move away then smiles again, stroking Mickie’s cheekbone with her thumb even as she moves to kiss Mickie softly, ignoring Lita’s soft mutter of ‘Took you two long enough’ even as she moves closer, caressing her cheek softly. 

“We’ll be okay... right?”

“Yeah... we will.”

Mickie smiles slightly even as she backs away, noting the chatter coming from nearby. 

“I’ll see you later Stratus...”


End file.
